1. Field of the Present Invention
The present disclosure relates to temperature control methods and plasma processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a plasma processing apparatus including an etching apparatus, temperature control of a substrate for obtaining good plasma characteristics, including the etching, rate is important. Therefore, a method is proposed, in which temperature distribution on the surface of a mounting table for mounting the substrate is controlled by a heater in the mounting table, etc., so as to control the temperature of the substrate (e.g. Patent Document 1).
However, when high frequency power is applied, the output value of the heater may become “0” because output power of the heater decreases due to unsettled heat input from plasma generated in the plasma processing apparatus. When the output value of the heater becomes 0, the heater cannot be controlled. Therefore, for example, the temperature of the mounting table increases as the high frequency power increases. Temperature control of the substrate is difficult in such a situation.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-177285